wingnutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight School
it's the first level in the game (Quick training) and the only level that you can use the Tze Industries Special (maxed) without a glitch or cheat. Mission's Briefing - Today Mission 1: Flight School - Off the coast of Fiji Objectives: "Welcome Aboard WingNut! I'll be your flight - controller here on the carrier, so listen up. It's time to go over the basics again. Take off and destroy the target blimps scattered around these islands. Today you'll be flying in your brand new, slate-of-the-art Tze Special, developed at the T.Z.E. Propulsion Laboratories. We'll be using the chain of island around the Temporal Prison for this exercise, so the area is secure. Don't get too fancy WingNut, this is strictly by the books. Remember the Tze Special is an experimental plane; so do try to bring it back in one piece!" - The Flight-Controller Jen Spotted Enemies: * Blimp B-2 * Blimp B-4 Goodies: Extra Fuel, Extra Shields, Weapon upgrade, Bonus Extra, Super Mecha mode, Shield Capacity Upgrade and Fuel Capacity Upgrade. Story The level starts with some passive blimps flying around to you shoot down as part of your training. When destroying them, suddenly, a time distortion happens and World war I enemy planes will appear and attack you and the carrier, but they aren't big threat for you as you have the Tze Industries Special, but then, a strange machine attacks the temporal prison in an attempt of rescuing the prisoners. After defeating it, it will use an attraction beam at your plane in an attempt to steal it, destroying it and goodies and another enemy boss will appear, also the temporal prison becomes a crater. With the Tze Industries Special destruction, You will get Three Standard Planes, they are way weaker then the previous plane, but still, you can defeat the boss. After defeating the 2nd boss, goodies will appear like the other one and the carrier will be able to time warp, taking you to the next level. Strategies/Tips * Blimps are defenseless and you cant be killed by them. * While using the Tze Industries Special, the fuel capacity isn't affected, but it still takes damage! don't direct hit enemy planes! * Don't collect the Super Mecha Mode Goodie before the 2nd boss appears! * Also, Upgrading your guns is essential! don't destroy Gun Upgrade Goodies! Gallery Captura de tela 2017-03-31 às 15.48.59.png|Temporal Prison before the attack Captura de tela 2017-03-31 às 12.11.52.png|Machine Boss attacking the temporal prison Captura de tela 2017-03-31 às 15.48.46.png|Temporal Prison after the attack Flight School's minor boss.png|Tze Industries Special Attacking the machine Tze Industries Special Stealling your plane.png|Baron's machine stealling your plane! Mecha mode Mc.202 Vs Second Boss.png|Super Mecha Mode Mc.202 Against Second Boss Second Boss Defeated.png|Second Boss Being Destroyed destroy the practice blimps!.png|Destroy The Practice Blimps! Captura de tela 2017-03-31 às 15.55.56.png|Look Out! Temporal Distortion DETECTED! What Is That Thing!?.png|What Is That Thing!?! You Cannot Stop Us!.png|You Cannot Stop Us! Captura de tela 2015-11-14 às 12.12.36.png|Flight school's minimap minimap 2.png|Flight School's minimap with the first boss minimap.png|Flight School's map with second boss warp map.png|Flight School's minimap with carrier warping Category:Missions